


汝之珍爱

by Christywalks



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Episode Related, F/M, Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-15
Updated: 2013-07-15
Packaged: 2017-12-20 06:11:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/883868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Christywalks/pseuds/Christywalks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scotty并不想知道他朋友们的命运，但当遇到Spock时他忍不住还是问了其中一个人。发生于TNG“Relics"之后。</p>
            </blockquote>





	汝之珍爱

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Thou Best and Dearest](https://archiveofourown.org/works/156653) by [Thistlerose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thistlerose/pseuds/Thistlerose). 



> 这是我翻译过的最美的一篇TOS，看完后真心泪流满面。提醒：真·报·社！

 

Leonard McCoy去世的时候是令人起敬的145岁。为了纪念他和他的贡献，星联在三藩市举办了一个纪念仪式，地点就在医学部，那是他在完成联邦星舰企业号的旅行之后多年以来作为主管的地方。几天后医生的亲友们举办了他们自己更私人的仪式，就在查特胡奇河畔。Leonard McCoy还是个孩子的时候曾在那里钓鱼和游泳，他也在那里教他的女儿钓鱼和游泳，她也会接下来教给她的孩子们，代代传承。

毫不起眼的站在一旁，Montgomery Scott看着Joanna McCoy将她父亲的骨灰撒入静静流淌的河水中。当那精细灰白的粉末一部分随风而去另一部分随水流逝时，一声叹息从他的喉咙里升起后拂过他的双唇。他对McCoy竟会选择火葬有点惊讶，因为这位医生对非物质化公开的蔑视。诚然这两者并不是非常相似，但是……  
  
啊，好吧。现在这并不重要了，不是吗？  
  
“一路走好，老朋友。”Scotty喃喃自语。然后他对安静的站在他身边的人接着说道：“我以为他好多年前就死了。我以为你们都死了。这就是为什么在他们把我从珍罗兰号的传输缓冲器中拽出来之后我从来没想过和你联系。七十五年……”他摇了摇头。“我也许可以亲自和这位伙计告别。”  
  
“他很有可能会觉得你是个鬼魂。”Spock说道。“在最后他半信半疑的觉得我是个鬼魂。虽然……也许他不是认真的。他在问我是不是前来收集他灵魂的恶魔时看起来头脑非常清楚。”  
  
Scotty偷偷的瞥了Spock一眼，然后惊讶的发现那双薄唇嘴角拖曳出向下的弧度。“我与你共同悲伤，Spock先生，我真的是。而且我很抱歉自己不在那里。”  
  
作为回答Spock拉紧了他肩上的旅行斗篷，虽然今天是个温暖的秋日，然后他说道：“你愿意和我一同散步吗，Scott上校？”  
  
Scotty看向Joanna和她数不清的子孙后代。现在他觉的自己无论对她说什么都不会舒服，而且说实话，他真的想远离这个地方。如果他是个鬼魂——而且他真的感觉起来就像个鬼魂——他不想打扰生者。  
  
“Aye，我们来散散步。”  
  
接近傍晚的阳光从嵌着金边的树叶中倾洒而下，在河岸旁的蜿蜒迂回的小径上洒满一地斑驳。Spock在行走时完全安静，但是对Scotty来说，土地随着他沉重落下的每一步都似乎发出一声叹息。树枝被轻轻折断，鹅卵石蹦跳着滚落到一旁，随着细小的“噗通”声落入河中。此情此景一次又一次的出现在他的身边，让他觉得他有一半被埋葬在自己的体内。这毫无疑问是被关在一个传输缓冲器里七十五年的后果，但他伤感的觉得这也可能和自己的腰围有关系。  
  
在走出一段距离之后Spock开口了。“我不清楚你对你消失在珍罗兰号上之后发生的事情知道多少。”  
  
“我知道现在星联里面有克林贡人服役了。”Scotty想起自己在企业号D上见到Worf上尉时最初的震惊。“这倒是新鲜。”  
  
“的确如此，虽然非同寻常。即使有无数的和平条约，联邦和克林贡帝国之间的关系一直保持的，应该说，颇有颠簸。”  
  
“这倒没什么让我震惊的，Spock上校。”  
  
“这些年里我偏向大使的这一头衔。”  
  
“Aye，抱歉。”  
  
“并不需要道歉。”  
  
“是，对不起——算了。”  
  
Spock停下脚步，将他的手放在一棵树粗糙的红色树皮上。他抬起头，仰望着头顶的树枝和鲜亮的树叶。Scotty看了他一会儿然后接着说下去。“我很想知道这四分之三个世纪里你都在干什么。至于别人——你知道我说的是谁——除非他们还活着……”  
  
“没有人活着。”  
  
一阵颤栗爬上Scotty的脊柱，然后他的头皮发麻。那是因为悲伤——但他却觉得自己奇怪的超脱了那种悲伤。  
“他们的一生都长久而精彩。”Spock说道。“所有人都是如此。”  
  
 _所有人除了一个_ ，Scotty这样想着， _所有人除了Kirk，他的一生精彩但短暂_ 。当Kirk死在企业号B上时他和Chekov也在场。那感觉起来并不是太久之前。“你不需要告诉我别的。”他说。而且那也许是正确的选择。也许他不需要知道别的。但这却不能阻止他脱口而出：“但是Nyota——”  
  
Spock转过头来看向他，一根眉毛扬了起来。  
  
Scotty脸红了。他现在已经七十二岁了——别管浪费在传输缓冲器里面的七十五年——他仍然能够像个毛头小伙子一样脸红。“那就是Uhura中校。”  
  
“Uhura上将。”Spock柔声更正他。  
  
“Uhura上将。真想不到。好吧，我不觉得吃惊。她肩膀上一直都有颗聪明的脑袋。”他等着Spock说点什么，但他的同伴只是满含期待的看着他。“那么。”Scotty接着说下去，移开了目光。“她这辈子也过得很好，很长寿，对吧？”  
  
“正如我所说的那样。”  
  
“她有孩子吗？或者孙辈？”  
  
“只有侄子和侄女。”Spock说道。“但是，按照我的理解，有许多在星联情报部工作的人曾经将她——现在也将她视为，我应该说——母亲的形象。她极受爱戴，也将继续备受尊敬。我当时……并不在场，并不像McCoy医生去世时这样。但是就算我得到消息也不可能赶到。当时我正深陷另一份工作中，那份工作让我和星联的通讯几乎毫无可能，并且完全不允许我分神。但是无论如何，我知道她离开时并不孤独。而且她备受爱戴。”  
  
Spock的声音里现在含着奇异的音色。甚至不用看Scotty就能知道他也许在想什么。“哽咽”这个词进入他的脑海，但是他无视了它。Spock？当然不可能，就算这么多年过去了也不可能。  
  
但是，他的确哽咽了，就在查特胡奇河的河岸上。这一切符合逻辑吗？  
  
“我很高兴。”Scotty自己的声音也沙哑了。但是他觉得自己又一次奇怪脱离了这种感情。  
  
Nyota。  
  
当他闭上眼睛时他能如此清晰的看到她可爱的黑色双眸。他几乎能听到她那甜美的声音。这真是滑稽，他们用了那么多年在企业号上踮起脚尖围着对方打转，但直到那艘船退役了他们才真正坦诚了对彼此深厚的感情。也许那是因为他们需要一个新的起点……没有了船……  
  
她是他的初恋，那艘企业号——没有该死的A，B，C或者D——也许也是他最爱的那一个。但是Nyota Uhura也许是他最后一位爱人，他永恒的爱人，如果他们能有更多的时间。  
  
这样的讽刺让他的嘴唇扭曲成一个苦笑。  
  
他听到Spock似乎从远处传来的声音。“我不认为她曾放弃过你和珍罗兰号的船员还活着的希望。她曾对我说过——准确的说就在十六年，五个月，十四天前——关于你们可能——”  
  
“别再说了。”Scotty低声喃喃道。“我求求你，Spock，别再告诉我了。”他永远都不应该问这个。这样的信息就像是毒品。如果他不现在就让自己断了这个瘾，他也许永远都断不了。  
  
“很好。”  
  
在那之后他们静静地站在一起，微风荡漾着空气，洒落在小径上的阳光变幻为更深的金色。Scotty注视着河水不急不缓的从他们脚下流淌而过。他开始觉得时间就像是一条河流，一路将他们无情的带向大海。有那么一瞬——那 _孤独_ 的一瞬——他在原地打了个转，于是就被困在了那里，而周围几乎他所有认识和爱过的人都继续前行。  
  
 _我也不会放弃你，亲爱的。_  
  
但如果她找到了他，将他带回时间中并让他见证她的暮年？那真的会更好吗？  
  
 _会的_ 。能够再一次握住她细软香甜的小手——那会值得所有分离时急迫的痛苦。  
  
但是现在他什么都做不了，只能继续走下去。他也会这样做，登上戈达德号，那是Picard舰长赠与他的礼物。他觉得那艘船和别的船一样好。而且他在曲速核心轮机有七十五年先进的技术需要赶上。仿佛意识到了他的决心，Spock说道：“我们很快就必须要告别了，Scott上校。我可以再告诉你一些我在罗慕伦的行动，但我担心没有时间了。”  
  
“真相是，当你需要的时候永远都没有足够的时间，而当你不需要的时候似乎总是有太多。”  
  
“我赞同你对当前情形的评估。”Spock说道。“我们开始往回走吗？”  
  
“Aye，但是咱们别从来的那条路回去。”他不觉得Joanna和她的家人应该还在那里，但是以防万一——  
  
“同意。”Scotty惊讶于Spock语气中的热烈。  
  
他又扫了一眼河水。 _水面之上的尘土与阳光，这就是我们的全部。也许瓦肯人也不在意被提醒到这一点。_  
  
然后他们动身往回走。  
  
  
-END-


End file.
